The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a turbine outlet frozen gas capture apparatus and method.
A current application of turbo-machine technology is the use of turbo-machinery to separate one gas from another in a gas stream. In these applications, the turbo-machine tends to lower a temperature of the subject gas to about −225° Fahrenheit, which can cause the subject gas (i.e., carbon dioxide) to freeze. Because the subject gas flows through the turbo-machinery will relatively high velocities and the turbo-machinery tends to cause the temperature to decrease suddenly, the frozen gas can exist as fine particulate matter that can clog or damage downstream elements.